particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Andreu Barrat
Andreu Barrat, born the 17th of March 4461, is a philosopher and politician from Mediomonte (Amateria), now living in Norterra (Caille), Egelion. He's the founder of the Egoist philosophy and considered part of individualist anarchism. His work, "Force and Power" ("Fuerza y Poder"), published the 2nd of January 4487, talked about power in modernity and stated that "without force, there's no power" and "without power, there's no force". Later, the 15th of December 4495 he would publish his second work, "The Only One" ("El Único") which would build the basis of a new philosophy, Egoism. Biography Andreu Barrat was born the 17th of March 4461 in Mediomonte, a city from the Egelian province of Amateria. Barrat attended university in Demar Solad, where he would study Philosophy and meet prominent philosophers there. Andreu Barrat developed a nihilist philosophy and got conscious of the place he lived in. Affiliation with the PCPE The 7th of February 4482 he would join the Progressive Communist Party of Egelion, where he met new people - people who thought like him and people who totally disagreed with him. This ledt him to meet the anarchists of the CNT-FAE, who broadly opened his eyes to a new vision of the world. After joining the PCPE, he started living in Norterra, Caille. Andreu Barrat became more individualist, still influenced with nihilism. However, he never classified himself as an anarchist, communist or any other ideology/philosophy. He said that "ideologies are just classifications, therefore, unnecessary and pointless". The Force and Power The 2nd of January 4487 he would publish his first work, "Force and Power" ("Fuerza y Poder") which criticised power (if not individual power) and force (if abussive force). This ledt him to a conclusion, "power is as well as abussive as force, therefore, authority uses abussive force as a way of getting power, and that power transforms into abussive and absolute power, which can only be taken away by violent means", making him proper to anarchism after, finally, stating that "then, all power is abussive and all force is abussive, because authority uses power and force for pureless goals". The Only One The past book would make Andreu Barrat have an uncomfortable stance in the PCPE. Several years passed until he published his second work, "The Only One" ("El Único") the 15th of December 4495. The work was an introduction for a new philosophy, extremely related with individualist anarchism, Egoism. This made some Communists from the PCPE abandon their socialist ideals and advocate for an Egoist society alongside Barrat. The 27th of December 4495 he would leave his position in the PCPE. Philosophy Force and Power Barrat criticises power and force in his book "Force and Power". However, he didn't criticised all power and force. He divided power in "individual power" and "universal power". Individual power is the power exerced by the individual and only by the individual, with no need of obeying no one more than oneself. Universal power, however, is the common use of power, in which power is usually exerced by someone external to oneself and which the individual has to obey. He criticised universal power. He also divided force in "violent force", "alternative force" and "abussive force". Violent force is the use of violent actions (not necessarily only to people, but also to public or private material) as a way of achieving goals. Alternative Force is any other kind of force, which could be through political parties - the most common way. The force he criticised was abussive force, which can be any of the past forces, but with a negative result and through negative means. For example, killing people in order to achieve your goals or simply because of their ideals or using manipulation. Anyone who exerced force for negative results was considered part of the "abussive force". An example Barrat gave about abussive force was the military and the police. Basically, his work, "Force and Power" ("Fuerza y Poder"), talked about power in modernity and stated that "without force, there's no power" and "without power, there's no force", meaning that the destruction of force, in an abussive sense, would mean the end of universal power. For Barrat, force can be either using violent actions as a way of achieving goals or using any other alternative as a way of achieving goals. An abussive force, however, means killing in the name of one's goals or using manipulation, censorship and similar in order to achieve goals through negative means and ending up in negative results. The Only One The work, "The Only One" ("El Único") built the philosophy of the Egoist. In this book, he states that the self, the "I", the Egoist, is supreme. Egoism is basically a radical individualism, in which the Egoist is the center of the universe and is the only one able of governing - but only governing himself. In order for the individual to be an Egoist, he must first recognise the "force and power" and then act by interest. The Egoist can help other individuals: but only if it is positive for the Egoist. Barrat also talked of a Union of Egoists, which would replace the State, These Unions are based in free-agreement, are voluntary and non-hierarchical. The Egoists of the Unions would organise themselves to achieve mutual goals. Category:Egelian people Category:Egelian politicians Category:Anarchism Category:Philosophers